


The Five Dragons

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: A new Enemy approaches Briarwood, one so powerful that it would take more than Fire Heart to stop.  The Rangers have to find more Dragons, but can they when Fire Heart is the last Dragon?  The Rangers go on an adventure while two of them fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_Negra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/gifts).



> This was supposed to be part of a challenge, but I did not get it done in time, so I am posting it here. I hope the giftee enjoys it.
> 
> This is unbetaed, any mistakes are my own.

Clare sat in Rootcore command going over some books. Though she was a full sorceress now, she still liked to study. It helped keep her skills fresh. However, the book she was reading now gave her a bit of panic. She was studying up on the history of the Morlocks, the foes they had destroyed two years prior. She couldn’t believe her eyes at what she was reading.

As she read, there was a pink flash in the base. Vida had teleported in and was now leaning against a wall. “What a day. I musta mixed forty songs today. Glad Matoombo could take over. Been thinking about taking a DJ job out of town. You know, now that High School is done and Matoombo has a good bead on songs.”

As soon as Vida had teleported in Clare slammed her book closed and opened another one. However, the look of worry hadn’t left her face.

Vida finally looked over at her, noticing she hadn’t responded and noticed the look of worry on her face. She asked, “Clare? What’s wrong?”

Clare turned quickly through the pages, unable to look Vida in the eyes. She waved her hand dismissively and said, “Nothing.” Clare cringed at the squeak her voice made and cleared her throat. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

Vida groaned. She asked, “Clare, how long have we been friends now?” She smiled devilishly, “Besides, even being a full sorceress, you wear your emotions on your sleeve.”

Clare sighed, her head drooping a bit. She placed a marker in the book she had been looking at and closed it before opening the book she had been looking at before Vida came in. “I may have found some bad news.”

Vida walked over to her. “What is it?’

Opening to the page she had closed, a small crease in the corner from closing the book too hard, and said, “There may be more Morlocks out there that Octomus and his band.”

Vida looked in the book incredulously. “What? How is that possible? I thought we destroyed all the Morlocks.”

Clare sighed. “In Briarwood and the Forest, yes; but not around the world. Octomus was actually older than we thought. Leanbow and the other Mystic Warriors were not the first to fight him. He was sealed long ago. Many warriors fought his disciples of dark magic; those disciples were turned into monsters. His first ten were the ones who became the Ten Terrors. However, the ones we know as Itassis and Matoombo only took up dark magic to help their loved ones.”

Vida nodded. “That makes sense. Matoombo didn’t want anyone getting hurt and Itassis only wanted knowledge.”

Clare smirked at that. “Well, Octomus, back in the ancient times, married a demon named Bansheera and had many children. One tried to usurp is father’s throne and was banished to the Sanzu River in the Netherworld. He’s called Xandred and leads a monstrous group of followers he calls the Nighlock.”

Vida tilted her head. “I heard about the Nighlock. Weren’t they opposed by a group of Samurai?”

Clare nodded. “The Samurai Rangers. They fought the Nighlocks for centuries in Japan. At the end of the Second World War, the Sanzu River almost flooded the world. It took two teams of Rangers to return the Sanzu River back to the Netherworld. The second team called themselves the Dino Force. They were the first ones to use the Dino Gems.”

Vida looked up at her. “Dino Gems. Isn’t that what the Dino Thunder team used?”

Clare smiled. “Apparently, Zordon had found them and empowered them before leaving them to Tommy.”

Vida nodded. “But you said there were more children.”

Clare sighed as she flipped a page. “This is Impus. He was a baby when he was sealed with many of the other demons in the Tomb of Forever. His mother was sealed later in her own dimension which means he wasn’t the youngest. A baby name Leonis was. Octomus wanted to destroy this one because he was destined to actually destroy him, but no one is sure what happened to him.”

Vida leaned back, cocking one hip and folding her arms over her chest. “So we only have to worry about this Xandred if he fully returns.”

Clare shook her head and turned another page. It showed a human looking woman with scales on her arms and legs, red claws on her bosom, covering most of the lower half, and a dragon on her head. Her colors were red and black. “This is their daughter, Delphyanii. She can bring back those fallen to good magic or trapped in the Tomb of Forever. She brought back Vypra once but she fell again to the combined forces of the Time Force and Lightspeed Rescue Rangers.”

Vida frowned. “If she can bring back past monsters we’re in trouble. Is there any way to stop her?”

Clare looked deep into the book then looked up at Vida. “The Five Dragons of power.”

Vida threw up her hands. “But Fire Heart was the last Dragon!”

Clare shook her head. “No he wasn’t.” She looked up with fire and determination in her eyes as she turned several pages back and showed ten beings made out of the elements. “In ancient times, there were ten warriors; Fire, Lightning, Water, Air, Wood, Darkness, Earth, Ice, Light, and Metal. They became Titans and fought Octomus, Bansheera and the Ten Terrors.”

Vida nodded. “Smart. So what happened to them?”

Clare placed her finger on the book and started sliding. “The ten used up a great deal of power sealing Octomus and half of his followers in the Underworld, while putting Bansheera and her followers into the Tomb of Forever. They then gathered the last of their power and put it into magic wands. Before dying out, five of them, Fire, Lightning, Water, Air and Wood were able to remove their own hearts and turn them into Dragon Eggs. They were each sealed away in a different location related to their elements. It will take some time, but I think I find the other four locations.”

Vida smiled then her mind went to the elements mentions. “How is Darkness and Dark Magic different?”

Clare blushed. “Well… Shadows, night, those things are darkness. Dark Magic is evil, pure and simple.”

Vida nodded. “Alright, I’ll let the others know.”

 

Nick had his arms folded over his chest as he looked at Vida and Clare in Rootcore. “Are you telling me there are more Dragons than Fire Heart?”

Clare nodded. “How is that so hard to believe?”

Udonna said, “There had been no evidence that there were any others. All the Dragons had died off. It seemed as if Fire Heart was the last of his kind.”

Daggeron nodded. “Then we should find these other four Dragons.”

Madison looked from Vida to Clare and asked, “What about these other five Ancient Warriors?”

Leanbow looked at her. “Well, Daggeron is a descendant of the Light Warrior. His morpher is similar to the wand created for it. Udonna has the ice wand. As for the Shadow, Ground and Metal ones… I’m not sure.”

Udonna turned to them nodding slightly. “The Snow Prince is the grandson of the Ice Warrior. It was he who entrusted me with the Snow wand.”

Chip seemed excited. “So we go on a quest, seeking Dragons of power to stop an evil Demoness and save the world.”

Daggeron chuckled. “Easy there, Chip. We don’t even have their locations yet.”

Clare waved her hand over the pages about the warriors. The Five Warriors, Titans among men, appeared as ghosts. The Fire one nodded to Nick, then to the others. They handed over maps to Vida, Chip, Xander and Madison. They then disappear back into the wind.

Nick said, “I recommend teams of two. This way, Delphyanii can’t attack us all at once. Also it will help us get the job done that much quicker.” The others nodded in agreement. “I’ll go with Madison, Daggeron can go with Chip, and Clare can travel with Vida and… Xander we need to find someone for you.”

Xander chuckled. “Leaving your folks at home?”

Nick smirked. “They are the two most powerful Mystics. I think they can handle things until we get back. Now as for you…”

Xander chuckled and blushed. “Leelee’s older sister blew into town a couple days ago and took a shine to me. Think I’ll take her.”

Nick looked at him. “You think that’s a good idea?”

Xander shrugged. “She has powers like her mother. Even has a wand like ours. She could help us. Maybe join us.”

Chip chuckled. “He’s got it bad.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Alright, Xander. Be careful.”

Xander saluted. “Will do, boss.”

Udonna looked at them. “Bowen is right. Leanbow and I can handle this, but I did request some back up in case we can’t.”

As if on cue, they heard footsteps coming into Rootcore. Looking up, the Rangers were surprised at who they saw. Their surprised exclamations proved this.

Udonna continued. “Allow me to introduce the team of Rangers who defended the Human world while Leanbow and the other mystics defended this one. Davin and Annalyse Russell, the Red and Pink Rangers, Gabriel and Isabella Rocca the Blue and White Rangers, James Bly the Black Ranger, Edgar Thorn the Green Ranger, and Necrolai Pimvare the Yellow Ranger.”

Xander looked at his father in disbelief. “When did this happen?”

James chuckled. “About twenty years ago. I had come over on a yearlong study trip before returning back to the Outback.”

Leanbow walked over to Davin and clasped hands. “Good to see you again, brother.”

Davin nodded. “Likewise. I see Nick… I mean Bowen told them about me.”

Nick chuckled. “Yeah I did. Was a shocker; first time around.”

Gabriel said, “These are all stories that can wait for another time. Don’t you guys worry; we’ll protect the city while you’re away.”

Isabella added, “Your enemy may come after you individually to stop you, or send monsters at the same time. Just be careful.”

The groups nodded and got ready for their journey.

Clare walked up to Daggeron and asked, “Can I see your Solar Cell Morpher a minute?”

Daggeron looked at her funny. “What are you planning?”

Clare smiled. “I was thinking of making a Lunar Cell Morpher. May I try?”

Daggeron’s eyes went wide. “Shouldn’t you be a knight first?”

Claire sighed. “Maybe. But I was just trained for this. I still have some of my mother’s power left in me. Now that I am a sorceress, I have better access to it. I want to use the morpher and Knight Armor to better conduct it.”

Daggeron tilted his head. His eyes went up and down her trying to gauge what it was she was saying and her intentions. Finally after thinking about it, he pulled out his morpher and handed it to her. She smiled and took it. She started muttering as her hand danced above the object. Turning that hand palm up, a new, silver, Morpher appeared in her hand along with a card.

Clare smiled and handed Daggeron back his morpher. “Thanks. Now I can help Vida in case we do run into trouble.”

Daggeron nodded. “You’re welcome, Clare.” He then went to pack provisions for his trip with Chip.

 

The four teams of two were soon ready, each with a map in their possession. Udonna looked at them and said, “This could end up being a perilous journey, fraught with danger. Be safe out there.”

Xander chuckled looking at the short haired brunette in purple next to him. “While the rest of the world is wondering if they should elect a black President, the eight of us are on our way to find some Dragons.”

The woman smacked him in the arm and said, “Well never let it be said that Nitara Pimvare doesn’t help her fellow being.” The others look at her funny. “Hello, Vampire, duh!” She rolled her eyes at them.

Udonna gets a feeling then and rushed to the Crystal Ball. Looking in she turned to the Parents of the Rangers. “Time to get to work.”

Davin smiled. “Let’s see if we still have it, gang.” They turned to head off.

Nick asked, “You sure you don’t need our help?”

Annalyse said, “Bowen… Nick… we used to do this all the time. I think we still have it.”

Davin smiled. They all twisted their left wrists, their morphers appearing on their arms. Then they brought their wrists together bending low before shooting their morpher fists into the air. They called out as one, “MYTHIC ACCESS!” Bringing their arms down, they then shot them far apart. Energy swirled around them coming up and over them. Their suits formed on them, all similar. The girls’ uniform colors stopped at a bikini shape, the rest replaced by white leggings. They had white chest pieces that looked like wife beaters that stopped at the midriff. There was a circle over their left breast that had backwards Ls in it. The three colors were white, black and blue on a red background. The white Ranger had pink highlights where white was supposed to meet her ranger color. The boots and gloves had gold cuffs to them while their gold belts had a gold M in it with what looked like a gold C behind it. The same was on the top of the gloves. On a strip in the middle of their helmets showed a mythical beast. Dragon, Gryphon, Pegasus, Mermaid, Phoenix, Shishi, and Unicorn. They then ran off to head into battle.

Chip shook his head in disbelief. “Still can’t believe our old enemy, Necrolai, was a Power Ranger.”

Udonna sighed. “With her, it was complicated. In human form, she was one of our best allies. In Vampire form, she was one of our worst enemies.”

Chip smiled. “Ooo, like Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde.”

Xander chuckled. “Sure Chip. Now let’s get going.”

Clare reached out and took Vida’s hand as they headed off. Vida had recently discovered her attraction to girls. She thought it may have been one of the reasons she hated pink so much and felt it explained some of her tomboy attitude. When Clare took her hand, there was a few sparks that went off in her head. She had to slow her breathing, or Clare would think something was wrong. She didn’t know where this spark of interest came from, just that it did. Maybe it would go away over time.

 

The spark had not gone away since the adventure started. In fact, it had only gotten stronger. They had to travel to the top of Mount Boreas. For normal people, Mount Boreas was a large mountain that took a couple of weeks to climb. Vida was one of the chosen warriors to protect the Forest as well as the Human Realm. It would only take them three days. They had been traveling for some time, taking rests when needed. Every touch, every smile, every movement Clare made only seemed to enflame the spark in Vida.

Vida did her best to ignore these feelings. She even seemed to close herself off a bit to try and avoid it. After all, she had never looked at Clare like that before now and now she didn't know how to handle this. It wasn’t until, on the second day, did things come to a head.

They had to traverse a narrow path up the mountain. Some people would have chosen to turn back, but not these two. They had a mission to carry out and needed to keep going. As they walked, backs to the mountain, feet close to the edge, there was a rumble.

Clare looked up and called out, “AVALANCHE!” She held her hands up to stop the Avalanche, but her spell was blown away.

Vida realized that this was a test; a test for the wind mage. She pulled Clare close to her and said, “Hang on.” Pulling out her phone she called out a spell and the wind started spinning around them. Soon they were a cyclone and rising in the air. As the snow came crashing down around them, they flew upward and found a cave entrance. Floating in, they landed as the snow kept sliding down.

Clare smiled and said, “Nice job, Vida.” She leaned in and kissed Vida on the cheek.

Vida’s heart started racing faster. She turned to look at Clare and hoped that she put on a face of calm. “Why did you do that?”

Clare’s smile seemed to get brighter. “Doesn’t the damsel in distress always give her hero a kiss?”

Vida said, “Yeah… but… uh… usually on the mouth.”

Clare nodded never losing her smile. “Alright then. I’ll remember for next time.” She then looked at the cave entrance. The avalanche had stopped and had completely sealed the entrance. There was some light getting in, but it was mostly blocked from the snow. “What do we do now?”

Vida closed her eyes and asked, “Can you feel that?”

Clare looked at her funny. “Feel what?”

Vida breathed in. “I feel air.”

Clare closed her eyes and breathed in. She couldn’t sense it. “Which way do we go?”

Vida activated the light function on her wand, took Clare by the hand and said, “This way.”

Clare followed close behind as they traversed the cave. After an hour of walking, something caught Clare’s eye. She said, “Vida?”

Vida stopped and looked at her. “Yes Clare?”

Clare said, “Thought I saw something this way.” She started to pull away.

Something told Vida that they shouldn’t go that way, but she let Clare lead, holding the light close.

Clare’s object was actually a gold statue. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it and started to pick up her pace. All she could see was the statue. The sounds of their feet echoed louder and louder as they walked. With every step, Vida grew more nervous. The echoes concerned her bad enough, but now she has to add in that the draft that had been guiding them had faded away.

Finally Vida could take no more. “Hold it a second!”

But the call was too late. Clare took one step too many and started to fall down a pit. She cried out in alarm as she fell forward. Vida had already stopped, but the momentum was starting to pull her forward. Thrusting out her other arm, she grabbed hold of Clare’s wrist and pulled back, keeping her from dragging them both. Both of Clare’s legs had slipped off and Vida was starting to slide forward. On top of that, she was losing her grip.

Vida called out, “CLARE! Stop twisting and calm your breathing.”

“But my hand is slipping,” she responded, her voice full of fear.

Vida said, “I know Clare. Look, you need to calm your breathing first. In and out slowly.” Clare grunted, then, soon, the sound of steady breathing could be heard. Vida smiled. “Good girl. Now, I have hold of your left hand. Reach out with your right and place it on my left.”

Clare’s voice still had some fear in it. “But if do that, the only thing keeping me from falling…”

“Is me,” Vida finished. “Just trust me.”

Clare took another couple of deep breaths and soon Vida could feel a hand on hers. She grabbed it and pulled. But no matter how hard she pulled, she couldn’t move. “WHAT DO WE DO NOW?” Clare asked terrified.

Vida chuckled. “Keep calm Clare. I just have to remember what to say.” She then muttered a spell. Her wand, which had been dropped when Clare had yanked her, started to glow. A pink wind surrounded them both and they floated up.

They hovered for a moment before landing near the wand. Vida bent over and picked it up chuckling. As soon as she stood up, Clare grabbed Vida by her shirt and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Vida was caught off guard and melted into a minute before pulling back looking at Clare funny.

By the glow of her wand, Vida could see Clare smiling. She said, "Told you I would remember for next time."

Vida nodded. "Ok... but can I ask, what is going on with you?"

Clare looked a bit insulted and took a step back. "What do you mean?"

Vida sighed looking down. She ran her hand through her hair and said, "Sorry. It's just... recently...," Vida took a deep breath, "I have discovered I am attracted to girls. I don't know if it has always been there, or just something new, but I am now."

Clare smiled sweetly. "Then what is the problem, V?"

Vida looked at Clare. "Well for one, it could be a phase, or it could be I'm under a spell I didn't know about, or..." 

Clare had stepped forward and cut her words off with a kiss again. When she pulled back, she could see the smile on Vida's face. "Look, I don't think it's any of those, Vida. You just have to be yourself."

Vida nodded and then wrapped her arms around Clare in a hug. She then pulled back and asked, "When... when did you first like me? Since you have been flirting with me this whole time I mean."

Clare giggled softly. "Since you first came to Rootcore, but I didn't want to push you. Then I noticed how you've been acting the past couple of days and I figured out why. So I thought I might give you a gentle nudge in the right direction."

Vida gave her a gentle smile when her eyes opened wide. "A gentle nudge in the right direction. That's what was pulling us before."

Clare looked at her funny and then looked back to the crevice they had just escaped from. "I guess I was given a nudge in the wrong direction."

Vida nodded. "Another test, Clare. Hang on." She then hit a sequence in her phone and fired it off back the way they had come. Nothing. She did again this time a little to her left. Still nothing. This time she did to her right a little and felt a gentle pull. Vida smiled wide and said, "Found it." Taking Clare by the hand, they headed out on their journey again with only the light of her wand to guide them.

As they walked, Clare kept silent. If there was another test, she didn't want to bungle it for Vida. Her hand felt warmer than usual where Vida held it. She couldn't express her own concerns because she didn't know if they were hers. She had been taught, from a very early age, by her Aunt Udonna, that she would one day grow up and find a nice man to take care of her. But ever since Vida burst into her life, she could only see her as her destined one, but she also worried, she may have accidentally made a love spell, but she wasn't sure how. Then again, this could have all been happy circumstance. Again, she wasn't sure.

After traveling for a few hours, both women were slowing down a bit. Vida looked at Clare and noticed her fatigue, also feeling it in herself. She smiled gently and tugged her over. "Let's stop for a bit, ok?"

Clare nodded and sat against the wall of the cavern that they had been trapped in. Vida sat next to her and smiled. She gently wrapped an arm around Clare pulling her close. Clare rested her head on Vida's side and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed causing Vida's to slow down as well. Soon both were asleep.

***

Udonna watched as her friends came back from protecting the city. They looked tired and worn out. She asked, "Did it go alright?"

Davin nodded. "We beat him. But I am beginning to realize we're not as young as we used to be."

Udonna nodded and smiled. "Rest up here. Rootcore will heal you. But I keep asking myself if Delphyanii is the one behind this."

Gabriel asked, "Why do you say that, Udonna?"

Udonna turned to him. "A feeling I have. I am not sure why otherwise though."

Leanbow walked up and said, "I have always gone with my wife's gut feelings."

Annalyse nodded. "If she isn't behind these attacks, then who is? And how do we stop him or her?"

Nikki yawned a bit. "That is a question for another time. I need to get back to Toby. I told him I wouldn't be long this time."

Edgar chuckled. "Have fun. Still having a hard time believing we're back in the suits again."

James nodded. "I know, mate. Though I do admit, it feels good to be doing this again. Maybe we should ask the kids if we can join them from time to time."

Isabella chuckled. "You would Jimmy."

Udonna smiled watching them. Leanbow walked over wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I know they are more my brother's team than mine, but still..."

Udonna nodded. "Yes. They seem like our friends too."

Leanbow smiled and kissed the top of her head watching them. “I hope the others make it back soon."

***

Several hours had passed since the two women had fallen asleep. When they woke up, they were both stiff. Vida stood up first and shook her head trying to shake the cobwebs from her mind.

Clare stood up and shook out her fingers. She then hit Vida with a blast of white energy followed by herself.

Vida smiled as she felt better. "A healing spell?"

Clare nodded. "This should help with the stiffness and numbness you probably had in your arm."

Vida chuckled and nodded. "Alright. Let's get moving. I can feel the tugging again and it's stronger."

Clare nodded and took her hand leading through the darkness, Vida's wand the only light.

Soon, the two could see light. Clare smiled and said, "The end, come on!"

As she started to pull, Vida tightened her grip on Clare's hand and stiffened her arm, pulling Clare back. "Wait. This could be another test. We have to be careful."

Clare looked at her and nodded. The two walked side by side until their pathway seemed to get narrower and narrower. They were soon hugging the wall of cavern as they walked. Once close enough, Vida could see a big gap.

Clare looked over her shoulder and asked, "Now what?"

Vida closed her eyes and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Clare nodded. "You bet."

Vida took a deep breath and said, "Grab hold of me and hang off the edge. Just hold tight, this won't be long."

Clare nodded and wrapped her arms around Vida's neck before moving off the edge of the walk way. She dangled a bit before Vida fell forward. Clare closed her eyes, but Vida held her morpher out and hit a few buttons. A draft came up from below and pushed them up. She then threw her arm to the left and a funnel cloud came around them. She flew the two of them forward until they reached the cavern's entrance.

Once they were on solid ground again, Clare opened her eyes. She chuckled then kissed Vida.

Vida kissed back and said, "We did it."

Clare nodded. "That we did. So which way now?"

Vida smiled and pointed towards what looked like ruins. "Straight ahead of you, my dear."

Clare let go of Vida, took her hand again and pulled her along. The two soon made it to the ruins and they noticed the two doors again. Vida smiled as she had her morpher ready. She knew to let the wind guide her to the door she should choose.

However, they heard a feminine voice clear her throat behind them. Turning on their heels, the two took a fighting stance. Standing right behind them was Delphyanii and Vypra. Vypra stepped in front of Delphyanii holding her sword at the two. She said, "You will not harm her."

Delphyanii placed a hand on Vypra's shoulder and said, "Vypra, my love, put your sword away."

Vypra shook her head. "As long as they are ready to fight us, I will not put it away."

Delphyanii sighed in exasperation. "Vypra, you must show some trust. How can they trust us if you threaten them?"

Vypra nodded and lowered her sword. She did not put it away, but she did show a bit of restraint.

Delphyanii stepped out in front of her and said, "You'll have to forgive my lover. She is a bit over protective. I am Delphyanii."

Clare nodded, not dropping her stance, but also didn't stand as forceful as before. "Your name is in the Tome of Magic."

Delphyanii stopped and nodded. "Ah. I see. And in it, it says I am a monster who can raise dead monsters and wants to destroy the world, right?"

Both Vida and Clare nod.

Delphyanii chuckled. "Don't believe everything you read. After all, I doubt your Tome tells you everything about me or my family."

Vida growled, "Like what?"

Delphyanii smiled gently. "Like my baby brother Leonis. Through him was supposed to be a child known as the Light. The Light would have the power to destroy my father, Octomus and bring the champions of light together. They would bring light to the world of darkness, the Underworld."

Vida's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute. Nick is the light. You're telling me your brother is Leanbow?"

Delphyanii nodded. "That he is. His true form is a fire golem. He has flame looking horns and carries a sword and shield."

Clare looked astonished and dropped her stance. "That makes perfect sense."

Vida turned her head to her confused. "How so?"

Clare shook her head in disbelief even though she was saying it. "Leanbow and Bowen both were able to be corrupted by Octomus. He couldn't touch you or the other Rangers. We always thought he felt it was easiest to hurt us through our leaders, but what if they were descendants of Demons and were easier to control?"

Delphyanii nodded to her. "Very smart, Gatekeeper."

Clare shook her head. "My mother was the Gatekeeper, not me."

Delphyanii folded her hands in front of herself. "Are you sure?"

Vida dropped her fighting stance looking as confused as Clare. "What do you mean?"

Delphyanii chuckled softly. "Yes, Gatekeeper, you used much energy to seal the Morlocks back into the Underworld, but you have done it many times. When you do, you return to the form of an infant and begin life anew as a new person. Udonna's family was tasked with protecting you when you were reborn."

Clare's eyes went wide. "How old am I?"

Delphyanii shook her head. "I am unsure. But you are older than even I. But this is not why I come to you now."

Vida slightly took up her defensive stance again. Vypra, who's grip on her sword laxed while they talked, tightened again as she watched Vida. "Why did you come then?"

Delphyanii shook her head and said, "I need your help to stop my son. Yet, I see I have interrupted your mission. Finish it, so that I may accompany you to your base."

Vida asked, "Why should we trust you?"

Delphyanii smiled. "My parents wanted to kill Leonis. I protected him and sent him to the family in the forest. Please, just trust me."

Vida and Clare looked to one another. Vida said, "Ok." She then turned her back on Delphyanii and activated her morpher. A small cloud of pink air shot out and fired towards the doors. The cloud floated in front of the door on the left for a few seconds before floating towards the right and going under.

Vida walked up to the door and opened it. A treasure chest was inside and she smiled looking at then to Clare. "We need to get this back to Toby, and fast."

Clare nodded then whispered, "What about them?"

Vida sighed. "We take them with us." She picked up the chest and headed towards the other two. She asked, "Ready?"

Delphyanii nodded. "I can take us back to Briarwood. But to the Forest and Rootcore, I need your assistance."

Vida nodded as she got close to Delphyanii and Clare to Vypra. In a flash, they were gone.

***

Everyone had made it back with their chests to unlock. As before, the chests had begun a countdown. Toby had been invited, this time, to Rootcore to work on their puzzle locks. Matoombo came with him leaving Leelee in charge of the Rock Porium. Itassis was there as well, since she and Daggeron had started becoming close. Toby was already hard at work on the second chest when the four women arrived.

The other Rangers saw Delphyanii and got into a fighting stance thinking they either snuck in or controlled Vida and Clare.

Leanbow moved up blocking their way and smiled. "Delphy."

She smiled wide and opened her arms wide. "Leonis." He wrapped her up in a big hug. The others looked on confused.

Davin walked up and smiled. "Hey Delphy."

She chuckled. "Davnbow." She received a hug from him as well.

Nick shook his head in disbelief. "Wait a minute. You guys knew she wasn't evil."

Udonna had moved over for her own hug before turning to her son. "Bowen, finding the dragons was important. If letting you all believe that she was bad until we could do so was the only way, then it was a minor inconvenience rather than lie."

Chip asked, "Why did she call you Leonis, Leanbow?"

Clare responded, "Leanbow is the youngest son of Octomus and Bansheera."

All but Udonna and Daggeron took a step back from him. Nick asked, "Wha?"

Leanbow sighed. "Look, everyone, before Bansheera was sent into that other dimension and Octomus trapped deep in the Pit in the Underworld, I was born. I looked so strange to them, being that I was born with human features that they wanted to kill me. Delphy here saved me and, using forbidden good magic, brought me to Davnbow's family. That family raised me and treated me like one of their own."

Davin looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know you were adopted, Leanbow."

Leanbow nodded. "No reason you should have. Until now."

Daggeron looked at the others and said, "That is where his Legend Form comes from."

Madison sighed. "It also explains why he and later Nick were able to be controlled by the Master. I know he went after the leaders to demoralize us, but if you look at it, he could only do that because there was a piece of him in them already."

Nick sighed. "That... that makes sense I'm afraid."

Nicki said, "Hey guys. Toby's moving onto the fourth and final one."

Nick sighed. "I guess what we need to do now is figure out how to open the eggs."

Xander smiled. "We could always use a hatchet."

Vida growled. "We are not using a hatchet."

Delphyanii asked, "How did you hatch the one before?"

Clare blushed. "I sat on it."

Delphyanii turned to her and smirked. "It was a fire dragon, wasn't it?"

Clare nodded. "Fire Heart."

Delphyanii turned her attention to Xander, Chip, Madison and Vida. "You must use your elements, not your magic, on your dragons. I have no doubt the other one was a baby first, then exposed to sunlight, became a giant."

Nick nodded. "You're right. Man... I wish we had thought of that to begin with."

Udonna said, "Not everything was in the Tome, Bowen; nor were we in the position to think of it since we didn't know much about dragons at the time."

Nick nodded and looked to the others. "Then we have to get them outside."

Toby came over and said, "Got the last one open."

Nick nodded. "Guess it's up to the five of us to handle this."

Delphyanii called out, "If you do that, its suicide."

Nick turned to her and asked, "Then what do you suggest?! We need to open the eggs and use the power to stop the Dark."

Delphyanii said, "My son is no ordinary demon. He was born to destroy not just the Light, but all light. My mother didn't want to leave anything to chance. To stop him you need the powers of the ten mages."

Vida sighed. "Well if you haven't noticed, there are only seven wands still around."

Delphyanii shook her head. "No. They aren't." She then turned to Vypra who smirked. Vypra pulled from behind her the three remaining wands. One had a black crystal in the shape of a wasp, another, an orange crystal in the shape of a ram's head, and the third one a silver crystal in the shape of an owl.

There was a bright flash beside them as the Tribunal showed up. The one in black said, "I had wondered where they went."

The one in white said, "We had no idea you had it, Delphyanii."

Delphyanii sighed. "Octomus tried to take them as a trophy, ancient ones. I rescued them before you trapped him."

Nick's eyes went wide. "Those were yours?"

The one in red chuckled. "Why do you think we were in a plane between life and death? Mystic Mother was the one behind all the good magic."

The one in white turned to Delphyanii. "Unfortunately, there is not much time to find replacements for us."

Delphyanii shook her head. "I disagree. I have three candidates picked out."

Udonna asked, "Who?"

Delphyanii sighed. "Does anyone have a television handy?"

Udonna lifted an eyebrow as she created one.

Delphyanii smiled and nodded to Vypra. Vypra held up her hand which had a small purple orb appear in it. She fired it at the television and a show came on.

Chip smiled. "Hey I know that. That's Star Trek Voyager."

Delphyanii closed her eyes then held out her hand. There was a bright flash of red light on the screen. Two of the characters from the show, a young man with a lump on his nose and cybernetic parts, and a young girl with reddish blonde hair and spikes on her forehead came out.

In another red flash, they grew to be the same size as the Rangers themselves as if they had been aged. The girl's hair was a bit wavier while the boy grew a few inches taller and his features a little more chiseled. They soon opened their eyes.

The girl spoke first. "This... this isn't Voyager."

The boy looked around, not recognizing Rootcore. He asked, "Where are we?"

Delphyanii walked forward. When they recoiled a bit, she put up her hands placatingly and said, "No it's ok. You're among friends here."

The girl asked, "Why did you take us from Voyager?"

Delphyanii sighed putting her hands down. "We need your help. However, there is something you need to know. You are in a universe where Voyager is fictional." She held out her hand indicating the television behind her.

The boy asked, "How were you able to bring us here if we are fictional?"

Delphyanii smiled. "Listen Icheb, Naomi," they turned to her quickly when their names were called out, "We need your help in this universe. You're lives in that fictional universe are secure. I have abilities to manipulate matter, much like the Q, and brought you here."

Icheb nodded and said, "I can see that. Very well, if you need my assistance, then I shall give it to you."

Naomi turned back to the television and saw herself. She then saw her friend, Seven of Nine, and placed her hand against the screen. She sighed and looked down. "You want me, you got me."

Delphyanii nodded as Vypra walked over and handed them two of the wands, Black and Silver. She nodded to Udonna who changed them to the morphers the Rangers use. Delphyanii then hits them with another flash of red light and said, "You're now ready to help."

Leanbow asked, "What about the final one?"

Vypra placed a hand on Delphyanii's shoulder. She said, "Sweetie, you need to tell him."

Delphyanii nodded looking down. She looked at Udonna and said, "I need help opening the portal to my home."

Udonna smiled as she walked over and put her hand on Delphyanii's. They held their hands up as white and red magic swirled. A small portal opened and a younger version of Leanbow walked out. He looked at Delphyanii and asked, "Delphy?"

Leanbow looked from him to Delphyanii in surprise. He asked, "Delphy?"

The two women lowered their hands as Delphyanii sighed looking down again. "I missed you badly, Leonis. So I made a duplicate of you. He's how you would have been if I had raised you instead of that family I took you to."

Leanbow smiled as he walked over and hugged Delphyanii. "It's ok."

Leonis asked, "Delphy is this about Ophaelon?"

Delphyanii nodded. "Are you ready to take him down, Leonis?"

Both men smiled and said, "You bet."

Vypra handed him the last wand and Udonna changed that into the morpher.

Just then, Matoombo and Itassis ran in. Itassis said, "There is a large attack of Dark Magic in Downtown Briarwood."

Toby moved around Xander and asked, "Matoombo, what's going on at the Rock Porieum?"

Matoombo replied, "Phineas and Leelee are getting people there. Leelee is using her vampiric magic to protect the store."

Nikki asked, "When did she get vampiric magic?"

Nitara held up her purple morpher, "Since I unlocked it in her mom. I knew she would need it."

Nick smiled. "Guess it's now or never. C'mon guys."

His four friends, their three mentors, the three new Rangers, Clare, Nitara, Matoombo and Itassis follow, leaving the parents, Toby, Vypra and Delphyanii behind.

As they watched, Vypra held Delphyanii behind as Toby moved to Nikki and wrapped his arm around her. Vypra asked, "Do you think they can do it?"

Delphyanii said, "They have to. The world depends on it."

 

Outside of Rootcore, the four set their eggs down and start infusing them with their elements. Lighting, Water, Wind, and Wood came from their hands and hitting the eggs. Instantly the eggs grew. As this was happening, Fireheart flew in landing just behind them watching.

The eggs glowed brightly of the color of their Ranger color. Soon in a bright flash of light, four dragons grow to the size of Fire Heart. Each one featured the color and symbol of their Rangers. They also have different wings.

The Tribunal appeared behind the Rangers. The one in White said, "Xander, yours is called Strong Root." The Green Dragon flexed its wings. When it did, they could see small holes in it with leaves slightly covering them. It looked much like the top of a tree.

The Red one said, "Madison yours is called Running Rapids." The Blue Dragon roared out, a spring of water flowing from its mouth. It had wings that looked scaly, and more shaped like fins.

The Black one said, "Vida, yours is called Flowing Wind." The Pink Dragon flexed its curved wings and smiled a bit.

The Red one finished, "Chip yours is called Strong Thunder." The Yellow Dragon flexed wings that looked jagged and full of energy.

Nick smiled and said, "Alright guys. Three to a dragon. We need to hurry."

The Tribunal waved at them as they got on their Dragons. Clare hoped on behind Vida and kissed her on the cheek. Vida smiled a bit as they took off.

The Tribunal lost their robes to show three beings. The White one now looked like a metallic girl, the Black one now looked like a shadow creature, and the Red one looked like a being made of rocks almost like the Black Psycho Ranger.

 

Ophaelon was a strange looking creature. He wore a glistening black suit, had human like features but a black mask covered half his face. He smiled as he watched is Hilders, these blue creatures with monstrous faces, blonde hair and claws, Moogers, Hiliacs and Batlings run amok. He would hold up a baton and wave it around as bolts of black energy came out.

There was a loud roar in the sky as five dragons flew overhead. He watched them fly then laughed as he turned to look at who the Dragons dropped off.

Standing there were fifteen heroes; fifteen mystics to rain on his parade.

Ophaelon called out, "Was wondering when you would show up, Light. It's time for the Dark to take over this world. Don't worry Leonis, I'll find a place for you; maybe as a pet."

Nick said, "Dark Magic will not prevail. Not this time. Ready guys?"

They all nodded in agreement, one by one. Each one pulled out a wand for themselves to use. Even Matoombo and Itassis had found a way to concentrate their energies into a form they could use to morph. As one they called out, "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

Icheb, Naomi, Leonis and Nitara all wore uniforms similar to the five mystic Rangers. Their colors were Black, Silver, Orange and Purple with A wasp, owl, ram's head, and bat on their helmets. True to her predication, Clare's armor was like Daggeron's but Silver in color with purple accents. The feather was backwards, and her belt buckle had the symbol of the moon instead of the sun, but it was true to form. Matoombo had Navy blue armor similar to Leanbow's but with lightning bolts on the shoulders instead of wolves, and a horizontal slant for the eye piece. Itassis was a brown ranger with a top similar to the Ranger's but a skirt like Udonna's. Her helmet was that of a sphinx like she was.

They roared out, pulling out their weapons, as they ran in against the minions and started fighting hard. Madison watched as Naomi turned hers into a trident and found out she could do the same.

Vida and Clare were soon fighting back to back. Clare said, "Never thought I'd be able to do this."

Vida chuckled. "Fighting monsters like this?"

Clare nodded. "This is incredible." Using her moon staff and cut a few down. One of the Hilder's tried to shoot a gas into Clare's face, but Vida blasted it away.

Vida finally asked, "Clare, why choose me?"

Clare knocked a Mooger away and asked, "What do you mean?"

Vida sighed as she created a twister sucking several of the footmen in and blasting them away. "You know what I mean. Why did you fall for me?"

Clare asked, "Is this the right time to ask that?"

Vida shrugged. "Well if the world ends today, then yeah it is."

Clare chuckled and said, "I've always had a crush on you Vida. You're a strong, confident woman who knows what she wants. I thought you were sexy and I wanted to be more than just friends with you. It wasn't until I was watching you flirt with a girl at the Rock Porieum through the Crystal Ball did I decide to take a chance."

Vida blushed under her helmet. "I didn't know I was flirting. Wow, ok. Well, Clare, you are an amazing woman even though you are a goofball. You don't crap from anyone and stand up for yourself. I had respect for you before. I guess it started to blossom on our little adventure."

Clare smiled as she blasted back a Batling with moon energy.

Nick said, "Guys, Nitara, Clare, dad, Matoombo and Itassis can handle these guys. We need to get ready."

Vida nodded as she moved up with Madison, Xander and Chip. They called out, "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" and powered up.

Ophaelon ripped his mask off and his clothing and face became warped. He fired an energy blast at the five as they started to transform, but his blast was blocked by a barrier put up by Udonna, Icheb, Daggeron, Naomi and Leonis.

Nick then called out, "Dragon Mystic Rangers!" Pulling out the Claw morphers, they clicked them and combined with their dragons. Though they wore similar armor, when their wings flared, you could see the difference in Rangers. Nick's light had glowed bright enough for this to combination. The five charged in with the others right behind them.

Ophaelon fought a hard battle, but he could not stand up to the Rangers like he thought. Daggeron and Chip moved in synch, Nick and Icheb complimented each other, Madison and Udonna flowed well, Xander and Leonis were strong in their aiding of one another and Vida and Naomi were opposites that worked in tandem.

Ophaelon was knocked around until he roared out loud and grew to giant size. The Rangers pulled back as Ophaelon tried to stomp on them.

Nick said, "I'm not sure how to handle this with this many Rangers."

The other five ran up as Clare said, "I can join with Icheb, Naomi, Leonis and Nitara to form the Titan Megazord while you form the Mantic ore Megazord."

Daggeron nodded, "I can still use the Solar Streak Megazord."

Leanbow nodded. "I can still join with Catastros."

Udonna added, "While the rest of us can grow to giant size."

Nick nodded, smiling under his helmet. "Let's do this."

It was no easy task calling the Zords this time round. Udonna, Matoombo and Itassis kept Ophaelon busy while the Zords were called. Leanbow combined with Catastros to form the Centaurus Wolf Megazord Fire mode. The Titan Megazord, when combined, looked more silver in color with Black, Orange and Purple highlights. The Manticore Megazord even got an upgrade with extra armor features and bigger, dragon looking, wings.

The fight soon became fierce. Ophaelon was calling upon all the old Dark Magic he could with the Rangers using their light to fight him. The battle was too even, and the Rangers did their best to make sure none of the buildings were destroyed, going so far as to push him out of the city limits towards a wooded area.

Nick said, "There's no stopping this guy."

Madison added, "He's too strong for us."

Vida growled, "We can't just give up."

Chip replied, "We don't plan to."

Xander added, "We just need to find a way to confuse him a bit."

This was when a black Megazord of reds, blues and yellows arrived. It had a bullet shaped red and silver head.

Out of the cockpit, Davin said, "Hope you don't mind. We pulled her out of mothballs."

Udonna nodded to them. "I don't think anyone minds."

Nick said, "Ok everyone, you hold him back. The rest of us will power up for a final strike."

Vida smiled. "Now this is what I'm talking about."

The Manticore's wings grew even large as it flew up into the sky. They called out as one, "STRIKER SPIN ATTACK!"

The Legend striker began spinning rapidly. Fire came from the wings circling the spinning weapon. This was immediately followed by lightning, water, wind and wood. Each Ranger was surprised with this, but they followed through sending out the most powerful attack they had. Ophaelon was hit hard, but the attacks weren't through yet. A Mystic Spell Seal from the Titan Megazord, a fire slash from Centaurus, a blast of light from Solar Streak and the three titans firing their energy into the Ophaelon. The last hit came from the Mythic Rangers as gas came up from the ground under their Megazord right before it slashed hitting Ophaelon hard.

However, all Ophaelon did was cry out and fall over. He tried getting back up but he had no strength to do so, yet he did not explode.

Clare looked at this and said, "There's only one way to stop him." The other four turned to her as she started to glow. The Titan Megazord disappeared and five Rangers stood there.

Vida watched this and cried out, "CLARE NO!" They too transformed back into Ranger form. The three Titans and Leanbow also returned to normal height while Daggeron jumped out of his Megazord. The Mythic Megazord kept watch.

Vida ran up and took Clare's hands. "You can't. You know what will happen if you do."

Clare looked down at their hands then back up into Vida's face. "Vida, I'm sorry but this is the only way."

Vida asked, "How can you say that when we just finally noticed each other?" Her voice was quivering and tears running down her eyes.

Clare too was tearing up and pulled Vida into a fierce hug. "I wish there was another way," her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke.

Nick looked at the two of them then an idea hit him. "Clare, wait. Remember when you sealed the gate last time. As Clare not Niella."

Clare pulled back and looked at him. "Yes. I needed your help."

Nick nodded. "Then why not use all of our power? All fifteen mystics."

Clare tilted her helmet. "Could that work?"

Leanbow nodded. "The Ten Rangers together have the power of the Titans combined. Nitara's Vampiric magic can supplement the darkness of Icheb. I can supplement Bowen's fire magic while Matoombo does the same for Chip, and Itassis can supplement Naomi. It can work."

Clare nodded and turned to look at the creature. "But how do we get him in?"

Nikki said from the Mythic Megazord, "Leave that to us."

Clare nodded and looked down. "I'm still scared."

Vida squeezed her hands to make her turn back. "So am I. But we can get through this together. All of us."

Clare nodded and hugged Vida. She then turned to Ophaelon and held up her staff. Daggeron placed a hand on her right shoulder while Nick placed a hand on her left. The others formed up behind them. Clare wished it was Vida on her shoulder but also understood that this would help the flow of energy better. Behind Nick were Udonna, Vida, Leonis and Xander. Behind Daggeron were Icheb, Chip, Madison and Naomi. The other four took up positions near their respective elements.

The four supplements charged up and then sent their energy into the Rangers. The Rangers then cried out and powered up their own energies sending them into Clare. Clare's helmet glowed brightly as she cried out. Staff in hand she held it up as a large doorway appeared out of the ground. The Mythic Megazord picked Ophaelon up and threw him through the gate. Once the doors closed, Batlings, Hiliacs, Hilders and Moogers faded from existence. Clare cried out again as all fifteen glowed brightly sending the gate back down to the Underworld.

Vida watched as the gate fall back into the ground. She then turned and saw Clare start to fall forward, her armor disappearing in a shimmer of silver. She cried her name as her wind pushed her forward at a faster pace. She caught Clare as she fell, turned her around to look at her. Her own morphed suit fell off her in a hue of pink light. She patted Clare's face calling her name. For Clare, everything went black.

 

Clare's vision soon returned to her as she woke up in her bed. She looked down at her legs and noticed that she was not a baby, but still herself. As she tried to sit up, she felt a warmth in the palm of her right hand. Turning to look, she saw Vida sitting in a chair next to her bed fast asleep, holding her hand. She smiled as she gently squeezed her hand.

Vida jumped up wide awake and looked at Clare. "Clare... you're ok."

Clare nodded and asked, "How long was I out?"

Vida sighed looking down. "Two days."

Clare's eyes opened wide. "Two days? I don't think I have ever slept that long."

Vida looked back up at her with a smirk. "Well you did use a lot of energy. Some of ours too." She gently squeezed Clare's hand.

Clare looked deep into Vida's dark eyes and felt she could see deep into her soul. She was looking for something and didn't notice as those eyes grew closer. Finally her soft lips met Vida's in a deep, soulful kiss. After a minute, the two pulled back and smiled at each other.

Madison walked in and said, "Oh good, Clare, you're ok. I'm glad." She could see how close the two women were to each other, but ignored it.

Clare pulled back and smiled at Vida before turning to Madison. "Yeah, I'm just fine. So did I miss a chance to say goodbye to Delphyanii?"

Madison shook her head. "She wanted to talk to all of us before she left. Probably knew we would have questions and wanted to make sure you were in on it."

Clare nodded and smiled. As she sat up, Vida helped her. She helped every step of the way from the bed to getting dressed. Madison stayed for a minute watching this and smiled before heading to the others.

After a few minutes, Clare and Vida came down hand in hand. The others were waiting for them. They all looked as if nothing had changed in their little family. Instead they seemed to be turned and waited for Delphyanii to tell them a story.

Delphyanii nodded to Vida and Clare and said, "I guess it's time for an explanation. Many eons ago, there was a balance in this world. Bansheera and her Demons had Mariner Bay, Zordon had Angel Grove, Animaria was around, and the inhabitants of the Forest were the true owners of Briarwood. There was a delicate balance that could tip the scales in one direction or the other. Octomus was that tipping point. He wanted Dark Magic so he found a way to steal magic and turn it evil for his own purposes. He initially had eight disciples. These disciples would eventually become known as the Terrors."

Itassis tilted her head. "But there were ten of us."

Delphyanii turned her attention to Itassis. "You're correct. You Itassis only joined him because of your insatiable quest for knowledge. Matoombo here had no choice. His family needed help, but Mystic Mother and Gatekeeper had sworn long ago not to interfere unless there was dark magic involved. Strange enough Gatekeeper wanted to, but if she tried she would have died and been reborn."

Clare shook her head. "You've said that before. I have a hard time believing that I can do that."

Delphyanii sighed. "I know you do. You had a problem with it when I mentioned it to you a century ago. But the Gatekeeper was supposed to protect the realm of magic from those who would misuse it. To do that she needed to be immortal. But even immortality has its limits. Use too much power or energy and your current form returns to the state of a baby. I'll explain why you have no memories in a minute."

Clare nodded as she squeezed Vida's hand.

Delphyanii took a breath and said, "In the meantime, Mystic Mother had gathered champions to fight them. They had become known as the Titans. Yes there were ten initially. Well while the Titans and Terrors fought each other, Octomus found his way to Mariner Bay and made a pact with Bansheera, Princess of the Demons. With his help, she overthrew her father and began the expansion of their Realm."

Chip asked, "So Bansheera was a Princess and because of Octomus, became queen?"

Delphyanii nodded. "With the new power, the Octomus and the Terrors took on their now current forms. Gatekeeper used her magic to give the Titans their new forms and caused her first rebirth. They continued the battle for the whole planet while Octomus planned for his future. His first born son was named Xandred. He had five eyes, a mean spirit and a huge build. He, like all of us, had a red color scheme. As he grew older, he wondered why he wasn't the true leader of the demons, so he tried to usurp Octomus and Bansheera's throne. He failed and was cast into the Sanzu River where he spent millennia trying to create for himself a new power base."

"Are we going to have to worry about him?" asked Nick worriedly.

Delphyanii smiled shaking her head. "They are another team of Power Ranger's problem. A few centuries ago, Zordon, working with the Shiba lord in Japan, created Ranger powers based on kanji. By the way, Zordon wanted to use a black Ranger, but the Shiba lord felt that green would be a more positive color. If he shows up again, the Samurai Rangers can handle him."

Xander nodded. "Thank goodness for small favors."

Delphyanii continued, "I was the second born but had no aspirations for power. Actually, I had aspirations for peace between us and the others around the globe. However, I was also destined to produce the Dark, a child that would enshroud the world in Dark magic. My mother tried matching me with many different demons, but I had already chosen my mate. I didn't want to bring about the darkness so I started an affair with Vypra here."

Vypra smiled as she leaned in and kissed Delphyanii on the cheek.

Delphyanii squeezed Vypra's hand. "After me came my brother Impus. However, during that time, Gatekeeper and the Titans thrust the Ten Terrors into the deepest pits of the Underworld and were on their way to sending the Demons into the Tomb of Forever. Before that happened..." she closed her eyes looking down.

Vypra removed her hand from Delphyanii's and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Diabolico raped her to bring about the Dark. I had already been trapped in the tomb when that happened. After he did the deed, he ran off to set the rest of us free, but was trapped himself. He never told me what he did, so for a very long time I didn't know what happened."

Delphyanii nodded. "Anyways, as a result of trapping the Ten Terrors, Gatekeeper was reborn again. Before being trapped, Sculpin cursed the Gatekeeper with being inept in relearning her abilities and to forget what she had known until made a full sorceress. He tried to do more, but her being an immortal, he couldn't interfere with her too much."

Clare looked from her to Udonna. Udonna sighed. "Mystic Mother brought your new baby form to my family in Briarwood and asked us to protect you while you grew and tried to relearn your magic. For generations, my family protected you."

Clare asked, "Why not just tell me?"

Udonna asked, "How could I? You would never believe me. So I did the next best thing. Tell you as much as I could about your past life. I had worried you had regained things too early when you put the moon crown on your head. I was... happy you hadn't so I didn't have to go through your death a second time."

Nick nodded placing a hand on Clare's shoulder. "It also explains why the crown didn't fade after the power was used up."

Clare nodded and sighed. Delphyanii smiled at her and nodded. Clare nodded at her as well and waited for Delphyanii to continue. Delphyanii said, "Before the end of the war against the darkness, Bansheera had Leonis. He was born with a human appearance but could change into a fire demon. There was a prophecy surrounding him as well. He would produce the Light; a mage born that would bring good magic to the world. They decided he must be put to death if they wanted to continuously rule the world. I already knew I was pregnant, so I did what I thought I had to at the time. I took Leonis and using a time portal spell, I went through the eons to the future. For you all it was only fifty years ago. I found my way into the forest and left Leonis with Dralean and his wife Mavn. They knew I was born of evil, but I had some good in me and so decided to take in Leonis."

Davin said, "See, this I didn't know. I knew you came in to check on him, but I didn't realize you brought him to my family."

Delphyanii turned her head to him and smiled at him. "It's ok Davin. You weren't meant to know at the time."

Madison asked, "So what happened with you and Ophaelon?"

Delphyanii sighed turning back to the others. "I gave birth to him, raised him, created a companion for him," she held out her hand indicating the young Leonis, "but no matter how much I tried to help him, he continued down his dark path. Twenty years ago, when Octomus tried to escape and send his minions after those living in the Forest, Ophaelon was ready to strike and become the Dark. I gave Leonis the wand that I had procured, and he used it to fight him and, ultimate, force him into hibernation. Leanbow, using the red wand, went on to fight with the Dark army. I had found the other two mages, black and silver, dead before they could use them. I was afraid if someone else tried to grab them, they would be killed as well so I took them."

Leanbow nodded. "You were right, Delphyanii. They would have been continuously hunted and killed. The only reason the five original wands stayed with me and my team was because we were always together. Black and silver tried doing their own thing."

Delphyanii nodded and smiled a bit. "Well... to continue my story, in 2000 the demons escaped again, but this time they were stopped by the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers. However... Diabolico found me again and, thinking I killed the last child, raped me again to try and get it right. I didn't want to see Vypra at the time because I was afraid of what she would think of me. So I hid. She found me just after my daughter, Morgana, was born to tell me that Bansheera had returned. I told her how I felt about Bansheera. It was the only time we really fought. She left promising to never return." She then grew quiet, frowning as she did so.

Vypra sighed. "I was under a lot of battle stress at the time. I had forgotten how she wanted Demons and humans to be at peace. But basically not long after, I was absorbed by Bansheera so she could become whole again."

Delphyanii sighed and looked back up. "Diabolico had been killed once by the Rangers, brought back by Vypra and Loki then killed again, this time sacrificing himself to help stop Bansheera and Impus, who had been transformed into Olympius. Loki was killed while Diabolico was controlled by Bansheera. Believe me, a lot of horror happened to Diabolico, Loki and Vypra."

Vida asked, "So did you try and bring them back with your powers?"

Delphyanii looked to Vypra then back at the others. "I tried to bring Vypra back first. What I didn't know was that my mother still had her hooks in her. So Vypra only had revenge on her mind. She was killed again by the Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force Rangers. I was too scared to try again until a couple years back. When I tried that time, I was successful. But in doing so, I woke up Ophaelon. He was angry and tried attacking me and Vypra, but the two of us were too strong for him at the time. He ran to lick his wounds and concentrate on gaining power. When you killed Octomus, he absorbed that energy and started looking for all the dark magic he could. Even when you rangers destroyed a monster, their essences could still hover around for a bit. He took it all. I discovered too late that I couldn't stop him, so I came to you all for help."

Clare tilted her head. "If you could come to the Forest before, why couldn't you this time?"

Delphyanii blushed at that. "I could, Vypra couldn't. The spell guarding the forest guarded against demons not monsters. Besides, I couldn't just show up out of the blue. You kids would have attacked me."

Nitara smirked folding her arms over her chest. "She does have a point there."

Nick smiled sheepishly. "Well... I guess you guys are welcome to come back any time."

Leanbow smiled. "I know they are as far as I'm concerned."

Daggeron looked at Delphyanii curiously then asked, "What about your daughter, Morgana?"

Delphyanii frowned a bit as she nodded. "Ah yes. Her. Well as far as I know she won't bother the Earth for a while."

Daggeron asked, "How can you be sure?"

Delphyanii held her hand out to the Crystal Ball. "I looked."

Udonna walked over and said, "Show me Morgana."

The Crystal Ball soon showed a brunette woman holding onto a stuffed doll. Delphyanii said, "Show her in about twenty-years." The image changed to show a little girl on a dingy space ship drawing pictures for a monster with red eyes and only one horn while the other looked cut off. When they looked again, the image changed to show the monster fighting five colorful heroes with numbers on their chests.

Vida looked at them and said, "Aw man, the girls don't have to wear skirts. Wish we didn't have to."

The others chuckled a bit at that, but they all came to the same conclusion. Morgana would be handled by later Rangers. This meant their future would be secured.

Leanbow hugged Delphyanii and said, "I'll miss you big sister."

She chuckled hugging back and said, "I'll miss you too, little brother."

Leonis smiled and said, "Just call me if you ever need me, guys." He held out his hand to Nick.

Nick took it and shook it. "I will."

As Delphyanii hugged Udonna, Vypra hugged and whispered to Leanbow, "I may be calling on you soon."

Leanbow smiled and said, "Any way I can. I just hope this one won't be evil."

Vypra smiled. "You are the father of the light. I don't think that's possible."

Leanbow nodded. After the goodbyes were said, Delphyanii, Vypra and Leonis teleported out.

Davin smiled and said, "Guess it's time for us to head back to our homes as well."

Vida looked at her folks and said, "I still can't believe you guys were Rangers before us."

Gabriel chuckled. "Vida, sweetie, the government did their best back then to keep our battles secret. There's a reason you don't know of any team before the Mighty Morphin." He chuckled and hugged her.

Isabella walked up and hugged Clare. She whispered quietly, "I hope you two will make each other happy."

Clare was taken by surprise by that comment but hugged her tightly anyway. She pulled back and smiled at the older Hispanic woman. Isabella reached up and wiped a tear from Clare's eyes that Clare didn't even know she shed. She stepped back up to Vida and took her hand squeezing it as the other Rangers waved goodbye to their parents.

Vida looked at Clare and asked, "What was that about?"

Clare smiled as she leaned over and kissed Vida on the cheek. "Your folks accept me."

Vida smiled wide. She tilted her head and caught Clare's lips. She pulled back and said, "That's great."

Others soon started heading out and just left Udonna, Leanbow, Daggeron, Itassis, Vida and Clare in Rootcore. Clare pulled her hand out and said, "Well, I better go get ready."

Vida looked at her funny. "For what?"

Clare smiled. "For our date of course. You are planning on taking me out, right?"

Vida chuckled. "You bet. Though I think I should go help Matoombo with a couple of songs he wanted to play. Wanna meet me at the Rock Porieum at 6:30?"

Clare smiled and said, "It's a date."

 

At the Rock Porieum, Vida and Matoombo were rocking the store. Vida was in her black spaghetti strap top and blue jeans that looked almost painted on. She also wore her work shirt over her shirt so that she could get paid for playing music. As she played, some guys came up and tried hitting on her, but she rebuffed all their advances.

Soon a man in a black trench coat walked in. He looked at the different cds and records for sale for a couple minutes tapping his foot to the music. After another minute listening he walked up to the small stage and said, "You spin pretty good there. Both of you do."

Vida smiled and said, "Thanks. Been teaching him all I know."

He nodded a bit more and said, "Good beat match, good bassline so that it's not over powering the song, you have a good gain structure so you don't need a sound manager, and I bet you can juggle good too."

Vida smiled and said, "Toby lets me try out new things, so yeah I can do pretty good. Even Matoombo here tried out new things and does real well."

He smiled and held out his card. "I'm DJ Fazbear. Was hoping to get a venue in Briarwood. You two could sign up."

Vida smiled at Matoombo. Matoombo shook his head. "I still have some time before I am ready to try. I think I would just enjoy being here."

Vida asked, "Do you want me to stay as well?"

Matoombo tilted his head then laughed. "No Vida. This is your dream. You must pursue it with as much courage as you did facing your enemies."

Vida nodded and turned back to the man, saying, "DJ Fazbear, I'm in."

He smiled at her and said, "Good, I'll send you over a contract and we can begin setting things up here in Briarwood."

Vida smiled wide and said, "You got it."

He waved to her then walked off. One of the patrons, a male one in slacks and a nice collared shirt said, "Well at least he made her smile before getting turned down."

That was when a beautiful blonde walked in. Fazbear smiled and tipped his hat to her before heading out. She wore a purple skirt that went to her knees and had a slit along her left thigh. Her shirt had a floral pattern with blue, purple and silver flowers. The short sleeves puffed out a bit. She had a collar and the buttons on her shirt were buttoned except for the top. Her wavy blonde hair seemed to bounce when she walked. She noticed Vida standing there and smiled.

The man leaned over and said, "Don't even think about it. She's not interested in anyone."

The woman chuckled and said, "I'll keep that in mind." She then headed towards Vida and Matoombo.

Vida smiled wide as she hopped off her stage. "Clare, look at you. You're gorgeous." She leaned in and gave Clare a kiss on her lips.

The man at the back of the store was shocked she did that, but didn’t say a word.

Vida called out to Toby, "I'm heading out. Matoombo has the table and I have a date."

Toby came out and said, "See ya Vida."

Vida smiled and looked at Xander, "And don't mess with my time sheet again."

Leelee smiled, "Oh believe me, he learned his lesson when I gave him a portion of his time to you to make up for the loss."

Vida laughed taking off her purple Rock Porium shirt and handing it to Leelee. She held out her arm to Clare who took it and headed off. Vida wasn't sure what was in store for them in the future. She was just happy that she and Clare had a future and couldn't wait to explore it.


End file.
